1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to vacuum distillation systems. In another aspect, this invention relates to closed loop waste treating systems. In yet a further aspect, this invention relates to methods of using distillation systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art distillation systems wherein a variable speed compressor is used to put energy into a vapor which is in turn condensed to give off latent heat of vaporization to a distilland are known in the art. One example of such a system is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,880. These systems have been primarily used for water desalinization and operate at temperatures near or even above the boiling point of water at atmospheric pressure.
Such systems are not desirable for distilling fruit juices or plating solutions; since they must be concentrated at temperatures well below the boiling point of water to prevent degradation of the organic materials present.